A Wedding
A Wedding is the eighth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and sixteenth episode overall. It will air on February 20, 2015. This episode is written by Ross Maxwell and directed by Bradley Buecker. Spoilers Source Plot *As gleeks old and new pitch in to help get ready for Brittany and Santana’s wedding, the happy, albeit nervous couple settles on a few final details for their upcoming nuptials. The planning stage hits an impasse, however, when the two brides have a stark difference of opinion over whether or not to invite Sue. While Brittany, who credits Sue with bringing them together in the first place, is in favor of extending an invite, Santana is vehement about refusing to allow Sue’s attendance. But the former Cheerios! Coach is not so easily dissuaded and still has a few characteristic tricks up her sleeve. And the supremely superstitious Brittany is thrown for a loop when Santana sees her in her wedding dress before the big day. Meanwhile, when Kurt and Blaine finally reunite as a couple they are all too aware of the mistakes and regrets of their past, but supportive words from family and friends inspire them to take a sudden and daring leap, and Tina announces her unorthodox decision to ask former boyfriend Mike Chang to marry her, but while most of her guy friends are supportive, fellow former flame Artie remains dubious about the plan. Scene Spoilers *Billy, Chord, Darren, Jayma, Kevin, Lea, Marshall, Matthew, Naya, and Noah were on set. (11/19) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 However, this could be for Transitioning. *Chris and Naya were on set. (11/21) Source Source 2 *Noah was on set. (11/22) Source *Glee was looking for an stand-in for Harry for 11/24. Source *Harry and Jenna were on set and shot scenes together. (11/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Glee was looking for 18 TLY and store employees for 11/25. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Blaine's mom, Pam Anderson, will be introduced in this episode. Source *Amber and Lea were on set. (11/26) Source Source 2 *Amber and Chris were on set. (11/27) Source *Glee was looking for 18 TLY Dancer Types for 12/1. Source Source 2 *Heather and Naya were in the studio. Source Source 2 *Glee was looking for photo doubles for Billy, Gloria, Ivonne, Jennifer, Jeong, Laura, Marshall, and Samantha for 12/8 and for Heather and Mike for 12/17 and 12/18. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Amber, Becca, Chord, Darren, Dot-Marie, Harry, Jane, Jenna, Lea, Mark, Matthew, and Mike were on set. (12/8) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 Source 9 Source 10 *Chris was on set. (12/11) Source *Amber, Darren, Gloria, Harry, Heather, Kevin, Mark, Naya, and Noah were on set (12/17). Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 *Glee was looking for 18 TLY for 12/18. Source *Amber, Brittany Parks, Becca, Billy, Chord, Chris, Darren, Gina, Gloria, Harry, Heather, Ivonne, Jenna, Ken, Kevin, Laura, Mark, Marshall, Naya, Noah, Romy, Samantha, and Vanessa were on set. (12/18) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Glee is looking for a person with a champagne cadillac escalade and a person with a red geo metro for 12/19. Source Source 2 *Billy, Chord, Jenna and Laura were on set. (12/19) Source Songs Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, A Wedding. Guest Cast Source *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez *Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney Pierce *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez *Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson *Noah Guthrie as Roderick *Harry Hamlin as Walter *Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter Trivia *This episode will feature Sugar Motta's first return to the series after her last appearance on and her unexplained departure after All Or Nothing. *This will also marks the return of Maribel Lopez after Goodbye. *This will be the first appearance of Mike Chang, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel, the Bassist and the Drummer in Season Six. *Blaine's mother, Pam Anderson, will make her debut in this episode. Gallery Tumblr nfjtr66q6D1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfjv29o50n1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfk79wlFFj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 3iJXwoB.png B34oxRICcAACLkK.jpg B35aMGQCIAEy-K6.jpg Tumblr nga1u6Qdx41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Classy Burt!.jpg Best man.jpg Bridesmaid Tina.jpg Wedding Samchel.png Wedding band.jpg B4YsrwAIAAA vey.jpg Tumblr ngaegoGRN71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4XaLnxIEAA7M0e.jpg tumblr_ngalzj4wSu1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ngaqw6vTZi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqw6vTZi1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqxrQC0E1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngar03FoEM1tynbjdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngar3yhs3n1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngarnde1sR1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr ngaragF0cv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngg0k6DPjy1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nghy12OgJf1sliwedo1 1280.jpg 10865009_759730007435093_798472366_n.jpg Tumblr ngqjin7HNS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngqlsvHrG41r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngqmi9qlFU1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg 10852915_699399810173725_2073516606_n.jpg Tumblr ngqqomsO6j1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B5FGUv3CAAAgC N.jpg tumblr_ngqywjhx0v1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngqz82i9KV1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline ngrarlyOu81sxott7.png Tumblr ngrnchCwQD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ngrkx6lnlK1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 00.jpg Tumblr ngs64cFRjR1u5aldao1 1280.jpg 10865143_834835563205985_1180289187_n.jpg B5J9hjOIEAAwpG7.jpg B5KjUW8IMAE57bw.jpg B5K7suuCYAAwjXo.jpg B5LpzJUIAAA9b3f.jpg B5LvJ0TCUAA4z-l.jpg B5Lsz72CIAAxTBX.jpg tumblr_ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngtic9dxJG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngtgmsQlp51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngt0e1Bczr1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngu53jX8J71sliwedo1 1280.jpg B5Obp NCEAEvNzc.jpg B5PKhznCIAAv ei.jpg 10865071 586456874789659 1591713222 n.jpg Tumblr ngulu8d8j31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 6x081.png 6x082.png 6x083.png 6x084.jpg 6x085.jpg 6x086.jpg 6x088.jpg 6x089.jpg 2py946a.jpg 10832256_683151168471468_1493686464_n.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo4_r1_250.jpg 10844170_390105977831614_260326130_n.jpg tumblr_ngwtnaikJC1tszyjbo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ngwtnaikJC1tszyjbo4_1280.jpg 10899456 1763931187165826 1850077863 n.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_646039505_lr.jpg Tumblr njbazbr1jG1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg B9Gk1 UCUAE15ZF.jpg B9GiuOkIMAAktDL.jpg Tumblr njbb0vkne31s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr njbbb77sXy1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njbak6ddg75gh51qbdepdo1 540.jpg tumblr_njbbivsZah1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg B9Go32qIQAAlmL3.jpg 1962238 813862818650ol503 2449058104826155868 o.jpg tumblr_njcz4idxGX1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|Glee: The Music, A Wedding tumblr_njdmgc4v471r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg tumblr_njqfhe819G1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njqrg4WZ721rn5vflo2 500.gif Tumblr njqrg4WZ721rn5vflo1 500.gif Tumblr njqra66CS01rn5vflo1 400.gif tumblr_njqronqtzE1tmt6e0o1_540.gif tumblr_njqronqtzE1tmt6e0o3_500.gif tumblr_njqrfmlFrh1ranx44o1_r1_540.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo4_250.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo5_250.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo6_250.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno1_500.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno2_500.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno3_500.gif gregrtzghr.gif 2fodsgfkredg.gif 3poülöäk,.gif 4ldkjf.gif 5gfhf.gif 6kmljk.gif Video Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention